Wake Up Sam!
by shoopshoopforshiz
Summary: When Freddie tries to get his laptop back from a sleeping Sam, will she spill some unknown but very important information about the two of them? A SEDDIE One-Shot! R&R please!


N/A: Hey ya'll, I'm back

**N/A: Hey ya'll, I'm back! I've been out of town for a while, and I'm going away again in a few days, but I figured I'd write this little Seddie one-shot before I left. Enjoy!**

Freddie's POV

I was sitting on Carly's couch watching T.V. It was about 11 pm on a rainy Friday night. I was munching on some popcorn, sitting with Sam on my left, and Carly to the left of her.

I looked over at the two of them, and I noticed Carly was asleep, her head resting on the side of the sofa. Sam was on my laptop, which she'd taken from me earlier in the night (without asking I must point out!) and her hands were typing away. She noticed my eyes on her and said:

"Quit staring at me, geek!"

"What, does it _bother_ you?" I replied, and I stared at her even more intently than I had been.

Sam didn't come up with a witty comeback, she simply took the popcorn bowl I had been eating out of and dumped the contents over my head. I shook my head, trying to get the mixture of popcorn, salt, and butter out of my hair,

"What was that for?!" I asked in an exasperated whisper, as to not wake Carly up.

"For just being you," she told me coolly. I sighed loudly and then proceeded to the bathroom to wash the popcorn off of me. When I got there, I took off my popcorn-covered sweatshirt and rinsed it out in the bathtub. Then I straightened out the shirt I had been wearing underneath, checked in the mirror to make sure all of the popcorn was out of my hair (it was) and then walked back into the main room.

The T.V. was still on, Carly was still asleep, but I noticed that now Sam was asleep as well_. Perfect_, I thought, _Now I can get my laptop back._

I crept over to the couch and tried to grab my computer (which was lying precariously on Sam's lap). But, Sam's killer reflexes unfortunately stopped me. She was half-asleep when she said:

"Don't take it! Get your own!"

"It is my own!" I said, annoyed, tugging harder at it. Her hands held on to it as though it was going to save her life.

"Go away, you dork!" She was still sleeping.

"You're the one who took it without asking, and then followed it up by dumping popcorn on my head!"

"I have to be mean to you, Freddie, or I might give away the truth," she said, still holding on to my computer.

"What truth?"

"The truth as in that I have a huge crush on you, Freddie Benson," she said, and I let go of the computer as though it were on fire.

"Thank you," she said, as she closed the laptop and used it as a pillow. Sam liked me? As in, like liked me? Oh my gosh, this was so-AUGH! I didn't know what to say. And then all of a sudden it made sense. We fought back and forth like a married couple. The one time we had hugged, I'd gotten a wedgie. We never actually said we were friends, and we weren't. We were more than that. And now I knew something else, as well. I had always said that I was in love with Carly, but the truth of the matter that that was just a smokescreen to hide my true feelings behind. I liked Sam back. Man, this was all happening fast.

But what if Sam had only been dreaming? Did she actually mean what she had said? I had to ask her. I shook her to wake her up, but she simply batted me away.

"Sam! Come on, wake up!" I shook her some more, and finally she sat up.

"What, nerd?" she asked me, her hair slightly disgruntled, her attitude the same. I took a deep breath and finally got the courage to ask her.

"Just now, did you mean it?"

"Did I mean that I think you're a nerd? Come on, I think you already know the answer to that question, Freddork."

"No, I mean, did you mean what you said when we were just fighting over my computer?"

"We weren't actually fighting over your computer, that was only in my-" she noticed the computer in her lap, "-dream. Oh crap."

"So did you mean it?" I asked again.

"Why does it matter anyway, you love Carly! You'll always come love her, and I will always be in second place next to her. So what if I like you? It doesn't make even the slightest difference because you'll never care one bit about me!" I expected to see her crying, she was so emotional, but then I remembered she was Sam Puckett. Sam Puckett didn't cry.

"Sam, you couldn't be more wrong," I said, and I brushed some of the popcorn that was left in my spot on the couch off, sat down, and then turned Sam's head towards mine. I looked into her eyes (still no tears) and then kissed her gently on the mouth.

That kiss only lasted about 3 seconds and Sam pulled away. I was a bit afraid for a second that I was going to get slapped, but Sam's only response was pulling me in for another kiss, this one lasting well past 3 seconds. When we broke apart again, I looked into her eyes again, this time seeing one single tear sliding down her cheek. She tried to wipe it away without me seeing, but I had caught her.

"Don't bother, I saw that," I said.

"Well if you tell anyone, you'll be sorry," she told me, her eyes narrowing, but her mouth was still smiling.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah," she told me, and to seal the deal, she picked up some of the spilled popcorn and threw it at me. In response, I threw some back and this went on for a little while, us throwing popcorn back and forth, laughing, and a little more kissing as well, but all in hushed tones so Carly wouldn't wake up.

I'm not sure how long that went on, but the next thing I knew, Sam and I were both waking up covered in popcorn, our heads both resting on each other, and Carly was asking us:

"So, anything happen last night you guys want to tell me about?"

**N/A: Awww, I actually think that was kinda cute. I hope that was as fun for you to read as it was for me to write. Review? Thanks again for reading!**

**- her shoopshoopforshiz-iness**


End file.
